Wilolu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = MC Goji the Wolf }}NOTE: Undergoing a Revamp by the creator Wilolu ''' is a Fanged Beast, created by MC Goji the Wolf. Physiology It is a large, primate like fanged beast, with a stance similar to a Rajang or Blangonga, but with large amounts of golden fur on it's back, black and red hide, Red claws, a long prehensile tail, and a wolf skull like face. It is known to take a bipedal stance every so often, but is more often found walking on all fours. Ecological Info Placement in the Foodchain Wilolu is an apex predator. It basically will eat whatever it can outpower, though it will eat plantmatter from time to time, the most noteable addition being Dragonfell Berries, to supplement its diet. Behavior Towards other Monsters A highly aggressive creature towards anything that moves, it will attack any percieved threat, especially Deviljho. Turf Wars VS Deviljho Details TBA... Tracks Tracks that Wilolu leaves include '''Footprints/Old Footprints '''on the Ground, '''Gashes/Old Gashes '''on Trees, '''Shed Fur/ Old Shed Fur, and the ocassional '''Carcass/Decayed Carcass '''lying around. Specific Locale Interactions TBA Special Behavior(s) When left alone and if it has not detected the hunter(s), it can occasionally be seen eating Dragonfell Berries, and sometimes planting seeds of said plant in the ground. Abilities As well as having Brute Physical strength, surprising agility, and a frightening intelligence, the Wilolu is unique in the Fanged Beast Class for using the Dragon Element, in the form of different skills, such as "Dragon Claw attacks" and a "Dragon Pulse". It's tail can grab opponents as well, and is stronger in strength than it looks. Behavior It is a highly aggressive, and relentless monster. It will not back down from a fight with a potential threat. It is known to make it's den in caves of a given environment it is inhabiting, which it litters with bones of it's previous victims, and makes marks on nearby objects in the territory with it's claws and teeth, to mark it's territory, which it can find it's way back to using it's sense of smell, to find it's den, which it "Scent marks" with a "Musk gland" it has. It is also not above eating people, and has been known to have killed many people, including careless hunters. Habitats It's adaptable nature means it can appear in almost every environment in the Iyoa Region, but seems to prefer colder environments. In game information Theme Carves and Materials Ecology Taxonomy Wilolu is a powerful Fanged Beast, a group of monsters that include similar monsters like Blangonga and Rajang. There is an "Unnamed Origin Species" in the Coldest Areas. Habitat Range Due to it's adaptable nature, Wilolu is found in nearly every environment, though it prefers to live in temperate and cold environments, the latter for the reasoning of using the naturally cold temperatures in the "Ice Caves" it makes it's dens in as a natural "Refrigerator" of sorts, to keep the meat of it's killed prey fresh. Ecological Niche In almost any conceiveable habitat that the Wilolu finds itself in, it can easily assert itself as an apex predator of the surrounding area. It's nature and adaptations allow for it to prey on anything it can outpower. This includes smaller monsters, such as Jagras, Aptonoth, Kelbi and other prey items it can find, but it will go for bigger, more powerful prey if need be, and they are omnivores, so they will eat anything they need to. They also have been known to eat Dragonfell berries in large amounts. It does have to compete with equally fearsome monsters, such as Rathalos/Rathian, the occasional Deviljho, and perhaps even certain elder dragons. Deviljho are said to be major threats and enemies of Wilolu, but with it's brute power, fearsome intelligence, and powerful adaptations, the Wilolu will not go without a fight for sure. Biological Adaptations Wilolu has many deadly adaptations on it's side, along with it's brute force and high intelligence. It's Tail, for starters, is prehensile, like a monkey's, and can grip objects with great strength and can throw even hunters that are caught in it's grasp like ragdolls. The Wilolu has, on at least one occasion, been seen using it's strong tail to keep a Deviljho's jaws closed forcefully while the Fanged Beast attacked with it's claws to rip out the deviljho's throat. The Most unique adaptation of the Wilolu species, however, is the ability to control the Dragon Element. This ability is often only associated with Wyverns and Elder Dragons, but the Wilolu can actually manipulate the Dragon Element in different forms, be it a spray of "Dragon Mist" from it's mouth, a Dragon Beam, like a Gravios' fire beam, or even a "Dragon Pulse" that affects a wide area around the Wilolu's body. How the species evolved the ability is a mystery, but it is commonly known that it weilds the element to deadly effect! Their consumption of Dragonfell Berries in large ammounts could be a reason for their ability, but this has not been proven as of yet. The Wilolu, like Rajang, is very fast and nimble for their size (which is between the average size of a Rajang and that of a Deviljho, so its not too small, but not too large either). They can leap tremendous distances and run quickly, and have good stamina and endurance, so while they might not catch up to their prey at first, they will eventually, as the prey slows down from exhaustion. When enraged, a Wilolu's face will be surrounded by a mask of Dragon element, similar to a Savage Deviljho in rage mode. In this state, a Wilolu is extremely dangerous, and will act more savage and become more unpredictable than it was before. Wilolus also have musk glands that they use to "Scent mark", their den and territory to tell other Wilolus to back away, or be killed savagely. Behavior Because of their Aggressive, and Relentless behavior, one may overlook the fact that the species is actually intelligent and crafty to at least some degree. But because they have no qualms with brutally killing and eating people, a Wilolu making it's lair near a settlement is a cause for severe alarm. They often make their lairs in caves and caverns and scent mark their dens and territory, as well as making claw and teeth marks on surfaces like trees and rocks to show it is their territory. Unusually, they have been seen planting seeds of Dragonfell Berries in areas before eating the berries themselves, which some believe to be a sign of a concept of "Farming" within the species. In fact, a Wilolu will often plant at least 2 or 3 seeds for each Dragonfell Berry plant they gather from. Notes and Trivia *It's face can be scarred, it's back wounded, it's claws broken once each arm, and it's tail severed. *It is able to use objects in the environment to it's advantage against hunters. *In Rage mode, it's face will be covered in a mask of Dragon element, similar to Savage Deviljho. *It's Design motif was the Wendigo from Native American Folklore. Appearances Fan Games *Monster Hunter: A New World Fanfictions *N/A Creator's Notes and Trivia *The Item description for the "Paleheart" is a reference to the "Paleblood" from Bloodborne, but with a twist or two. *It is MC Goji the Wolf's favorite Monster he has ever done. *It was once adopted by T1GREXHUNTER after Gojira57 was banned for issues. But after Gojira57, now renamed MC Goji the Wolf was unbanned after a "absolute final chance" was granted, the page was eventually given back to him due to T1GREXHUNTER's absence. Credits *T1GREXHUNTER for Icon *Rio For New Render *Chaoarren for suggesting the theme. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf Category:Iconic Monster